A diez centimetros de ti
by ttaioi k
Summary: Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta. Pequeña teoría convertida en un montón de palabras que vuelven solas a casa... A diez centimtros de ti a diez años luz de mañana.


**Nota importante: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La Historia si es de mi autoría. Se encuentra situada en un contexto post star, Para poder comprender esta historia sugiero que lean antes mi primer mini fic (Al Alba) o quedaran algunos cavos sueltos, ya que si bien esta historia no es la secuela de la primera si es una especie de ramificación de ella. Varios quedaron interesados en saber que sucedió con el resto de los personajes debido a que la historia solo se concentró en dos de ellos, por esa razón después de mucho tiempo he decidido subir algunas historias cortas al igual que la primera relatando lo que sucedió con cada uno de los personajes teniéndolos de protagonistas de estos mini fic. No serán muchos capítulos, dos quizás tres.**

**Espero les guste y sea de su agrado, es la segunda vez que me animo a subir algo y depende de la aceptación si luego subo los otros.  
Estoy abierta a todas las sugerencias y correcciones, si estoy acá es para continuar aprendiendo hacer algo que me encanta.**

**Por último no puedo dejar de mencionar que la pareja protagonista de este mini fics, es mi pareja favorita y tengo varios proyectos dedicados a ellos que aún no me animo a mostrar por inseguridad o que se yo.**

**Canción: A diez centímetros de ti de "La oreja de van Gogh" **

_**A diez centímetros de ti.**_

**Capítulo I**

La noche estaba total y completamente estrellada, la luna grande y brillante resplandecía en lo alto. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan hermosa, pensó una chica de cabellera azulada hasta los hombros, se encontraba sentada en la azotea de un gran edificio, desde ahí podía ver prácticamente casi toda la ciudad, las luces de las farolas, de las casas y demás edificios tintineaban a lo lejos. No tenía idea de la hora y la verdad es que poco le importaba, su mente vagaba en el espacio por un mar de recuerdos.

Se sentía nostálgica y porque no decirlo algo perdida. Ella que siempre sabía las respuestas precisas para todas sus inquietudes, ella que siempre sabía que hacer, que paso seguir, ella la que sabía que su mente y corazón no podían jugarle malas pasadas porque los tenía total y completamente bajo control. Ahora se encontraba sentada ahí sin saber qué hacer, sin encontrar el valor necesario.

Sus piernas la habían llevado a ese lugar sin darse cuenta, hace unos pocos minutos o tal vez muchos, no tenía percepción del tiempo. Minutos atrás se encontraba unos cuantos pisos más abajo en el departamento de Minako junto al resto de sus amigas y dos de los hermanos Kou, buscando la forma, ideando la estrategia para poder localizar a Serena y también a Seiya, todos sabían que habían huido juntos pero todos querían no aceptarlo e inventaban nuevos enemigos en sus cabezas, todos los posibles secuestros imaginables, todas las posibles razones. Se encontraban ensimismados buscando la forma de traer de regreso a La princesa, porque así es como la veían en ese momento, como princesa no como amiga. Fue en ese momento donde ella traicionada por su cerebro dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensado. "Y Si Serena no quiere ser encontrada", más que una pregunta sonó a una aseveración, todos voltearon su mirada en dirección a la chica de cabellos azules, sintió la mirada severa de aquellos ojos pero sobre todo la mirada severa de Rei, de todas era la que más deseaba que Serena apareciera para cumplir con lo que el futuro ya había predestinado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, no porque no hubieran las palabras, sino porque todos en algún momento lo habían pensado, y ahora la miraban así de esa forma queriéndola hacer sentir culpable o responsable por algo en lo que ella no era participe, sintió una profunda rabia en su interior, quiso decir unas cuantas cosas, gritar muchas otras pero… quien era ella para hacer eso, si ella misma estaba haciendo lo que todos esperaban que hiciera, por un momento se sintió en los zapatos de Serena y la sensación era realmente horrible de pronto la admiración hacía esa chica de rubias coletas creció aún más, cuan fuerte había sido su amiga, ahora lo podía ver con claridad.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, todos los ahí presentes lo notaron, apretó los puños en sus costados mientras se levantaba de aquel negro sofá, levantó la vista dirigiéndose a sus amigas y compañeras… "Quizás si pudieran ver que Serena es solo una chica queriendo ser feliz, Quizás si pudieran ver que la luna hoy resplandece más que ayer, si tan solo pudieran desear para Serena lo mismo que ella desea para ustedes, quizás ahí podrían entender." Sus compañeras quedaron todas en silencio, ninguna fue capaz de articular palabra, no por respeto o porque aquella chica tuviera razón, sino porque sus cabezas aún intentaban hacer encajar las piezas del puzle. Acto seguido la peli-azul se encaminó hacia la salida del departamento.

Sus amigas luchaban por un futuro que alguien les contó y querían a toda costa cumplir con aquella feliz utopía, pero feliz para quién? Era evidente que para su princesa no, Y ella acababa de tomar una decisión, Antes de ser sailor era amiga y compañera, ¿cuantas veces esa rubia atolondrada había dado todo por ellas?.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí en lo alto, mirando el cielo y recordando cuando conoció a Serena, como aquella chica la había salvado, Sí, la había salvado… ¡y de cuantas formas! En todas las que se puede salvar a un ser humano, de la muerte, de su soledad. Había llegado el momento de devolverle la mano a su amiga, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría ni si serviría de algo, pero si haría lo posible y si todo aquello resultaba terminar en un fracaso absoluto entonces estaría ahí para ayudarla a levantar, le extendería su mano y le entregaría su hombro para llorar, está ves era Serena quien debía tomar sus propias decisiones.

"Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo  
Y me digo que a larga lo bueno es lo correcto  
Respiro lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar  
donde tú estás

Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma  
No sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada  
Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien  
o algo va mal."

Continuó vagando por los recuerdos y de pronto unos bellos ojos violetas llegaron a su mente, se aparecieron ahí frente a ella sin previo aviso, sacudiendo todo su ser. ¡Dios! Cuanto había anhelado volver a ver a ese hombre, cuantas noches había pasado llorando, cuantas noches había pasado imaginando y ahora que por fin la vida le había concedido aquel milagro después de seis años, seis largos años, la tonta no había sido siquiera capaz de decirle todo lo que tenía guardado su corazón. Pero es que se sentía tan fuera de lugar. "Se ve mucho más guapo que la última vez que lo vi" pensó. "Amy tú no puedes pensar así, tienes novio y te ama" "¿Y tú lo amas? Se escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Amy apegó las rodillas a su pecho y se abrazó ligeramente a ellas. Era cierto ¿a quién podía engañar?, ella no lo amaba.

"Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada  
Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta  
Pequeña teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
Que vuelven solas a casa

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Qué importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así"

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir  
Promesas sobre la arena que el mar borrará al venir

Recordó la tarde en que volvió a ver a Richard después de tanto tiempo, sinceramente no pensó en volver a verlo, muchos menos que con el paso del tiempo y mucha paciencia por parte del chico se convertiría en su novio. Ella lo quería mucho, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y tomaría el ejemplo de su amiga, no podía continuar creando una ilusión algo que en algún momento terminaría lastimándolos a ambos. Quería hacer las cosas bien, no por no estar sola.

"Los años que pasaron, pasaron tantos siglos  
En lo que dura un beso el tiempo se ha invertido  
Ya ves si soy idiota  
Que ahora te tendré que volver  
a olvidar

No hace falta que te jure querido compañero  
Que no debí quererte sin embargo te quiero  
Así que no hagas trampas que sabes ya de sobra cuál es  
mi debilidad".

La imagen de Taiki volvió a su mente. Es increíble lo que una persona te puede hacer sentir, le había costado tanto esta última semana permanecer junto a él, hablarle, cruzar sus miradas. Es que sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, sentía las manos frías, temblorosas, creía que cada palabra, cada mirada la delataría, ese hombre la transportaba y hacía sentir mil sensaciones sin siquiera tocarla o con apenas rosarla, con su sola presencia se sentía volar. Su mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y movió su cabeza suavemente de lado a lado como queriendo quitar imágenes de sus pensamientos.

"Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada  
Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más exacta  
Pequeña teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
Que vuelven solas a casa

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Qué importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así"

Quedó con su mirada fija en una estrella que resplandecía fuertemente y entonces no lo pudo evitar, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra sin llegar a transformarse en un llanto descontrolado, pero llanto al fin y al cabo. Si su princesa decidía cumplir con aquel futuro, entonces ya no habría opciones para ella, ni para ella ni para ninguna de sus compañeras y amigas. Pero… ¿en verdad alguna vez ha tenido siquiera alguna opción?.

-Te estas acostumbrando a soñar despierta Amy. –Dijo en voz alta.

-Pero es que yo también quiero ser feliz. –Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mezclado con un leve sollozo.

"A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Tu encanto son armas calladas de promesas que

Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta, tan extraña  
Tan lejos de mí misma, tan cerca de tu alma  
Me pierdo a la deriva, tan sólo encuentro el medio del agua  
Promesas maleducadas

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Qué importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Tus encantos son armas calladas de promesas por cumplir

Promesas sobre mareas  
Tu nombre y el mío en la arena

Promesas bajo condena  
Que el mar borrará al venir".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A&T ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había cruzado millares de kilómetros, atravesado parte del universo solo para volver a verla, para luchar por una oportunidad de tenerla a su lado, y ahora se encontraba ahí.


End file.
